The Other Side Of Me
by xXUnsolvedRiddleXx
Summary: Ever since he was young,there was always another part of him,another side.A part only he could see. Shiro, he looked just like him,except a few differences.He used to think it was normal,that everyone had one.But when he told people,they called him a liar


AN: Hey, uhm...my first HichixIchi story, so it might suck. I'm not very good at writing anime/manga stories for some reason xP but anyway, random idea that I don't even know if I'll continue it. So...yeah hope you like it. Uhm...it's not very...exciting. It's more like an introduction rather then the first chapter...

Poems:

(1st) A Dream Within A Dream

(2nd) Alone

Both by _**Edgar Allen Poe**_

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**The Other Me**

* * *

_Ever since I was young, there was always another part of me, another side. A part that only I could see. He looked just like me, except a few differences. I used to think that it was normal, that you were supposed to have another person that only you could see. But, when I told people, they called me a liar._

_After that, I never talked about him again. I never talked at all, unless I was forced to. I'm the only person who can see him, I am the only person who does see him..._

* * *

"Shiro, why do you hate me?" a small orange haired child looked on at the albino person in front of him.

"Ch', I hate ya because your human. I should be human, not ya," gold irises on black sclera narrowed at the small child, a scowl settling over his lips.

"But...I still don't understand. Why-"

"Ichigo! Who were you talking to?"

Looking slightly fearful, the little eight year old boy looked up at his father, "I was talking to Shiro."

His father's jaw tightened and his hands curled into fists.

"How many damn times do I have to tell you? Shiro isn't real!"

"But Dad-"

"No buts!"

"Dad, he is real! I-"

_Slap._

The sound rebounded through the empty room, soon followed by a heart-wrenching wail. Ichigo sat on the floor, his little hands clutching the swollen, red cheek.

His father stood above him, eyes widened in horror at his little boy. He had just struck his child. What kind of parent does that?

Shiro stood behind Ichigo, outside a smile was on his lips, seemingly glad at what happened. But on the inside...His fist clenched, and his eyes shined with almost murderous intent. It would all come together in the end. He just had to wait it out. He had to endure it, all of it. Soon, everything would go his way. So very soon.

Never again would Ichigo talk about Shiro to anyone. He didn't want to be hit again or called a liar like so many times before,especially by Daddy.

* * *

Blinding sun light seeped in through the classroom windows, a silhouette cloaking the students in golden light. At the front of the room, Mrs. Kaori was chattering on about English literature, her voice chirping enthusiastically.

Only a small handful of the students were listening to her, but that didn't even begin to put her off the stride she was on. Her arms would flail about,her long legs carrying her around the room as she passionately read a short story from the English poet, Edgar Allen Poe.

"Come on people! Wake up!" her voice boomed out, eyebrows furrowed.

Grumbling was scattered all around as students sat up straight, eyes attentively looking ahead.

Smiling, Mrs. Kaori looked down at the book in her hands. If they didn't want to participate she would gladly force them to.

"Alright, enough. Ishida! Up now, read the next passage, in _English_, please," smirking, Mrs. Kaori leaned back on her desk.

Clearing his throat, Uryu slowly stood up, fingers pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose as his blue eyes scanned the page.

_"I stand amid the roar_

_Of a surf-tormented shore,_

_And I hold within my hand_

_Grains of golden sand-_

_How few! Yet how they creep_

_Through my fingers to the deep,_

_While I weep-while I weep!_

_O God! Can I not save_

_One from the pitiless wave?_

_Is all that we see or seem_

_But a dream within a dream?"_

Uryu spoke softly and steadily, his voice barely above a whisper as he finished the poem.

Clapping loudly, Mrs. Kaori gave him praise on the proper pronunciations of the words, before telling him he could sit down.

"You should all be a bit more like Ishida, then maybe you would all be passing," rolling her eyes playfully, Mrs. Kaori then started to scan the list of names.

"Hm, alright. Kurosaki, please read the opening to _Alone_."

The class became deathly silent as the orange haired teen stood up from his desk, it was a rare thing to ever hear his voice. Whenever he spoke, the class became grasped with shock.

_"From childhood's hour I have not been_

_As others were-I have not seen_

_As others saw-I could not bring_

_My passions from a common spring._

_From the same source I have not taken_

_My sorrow; I could not awaken_

_My heart to joy at the same tone;_

_And all I lov'd-I lov'd alone,"_

Ichigo's voice mumbled out, a low rumbling in the otherwise silent class.

Immediately, he sat back down in his chair,chin resting in his open palm as his eyes looking out the window as he awaited for the class to continue on.

"Alright now-"

Ichigo Kurosaki blocked out the teachers voice, his mind wandering to a far off place where he could be himself. In that place no one was there, just him. It was his only place of sanctuary left.

Everything else had been stripped from him, in privacy's sense.

"Oi, you did good. Of course I could have done better," chuckling,a pale white face and molten gold irises invaded Ichigo's line of vision. "Not bad though, King."

Grunting softly, Ichigo looked away, trying to ignore the pestering of his other. Though it was in vain. If Shiro didn't want to be ignored, he sure as hell wouldn't.

"Ichigo, don't ignore me!"

Glaring, Ichigo looked up into the eyes of his other half, mouth set in a thin line.

"Why do you always have to mess with me? Isn't it enough that you humiliate me?"

Shiro just smirked before folding his legs and sitting on the top of Ichigo's desk, arms placed between his legs as he leaned forward.

"Well King, I hate ya of course. Why else would I torment you?" smiling dangerously, Shiro leaned closer to Ichigo, his lips brushing against the ear.

"You...don't deserve t' be alive, t' be human. I do, an' one day, I'm going t' have that pretty body of yours," slowly, Shiro's blue tongue slipped past his lips and lapped at the shell of Ichigo's ear.

Tightening his jaw, Ichigo pulled away. His ochre eyes narrowing into fine slits as Shiro cackled away, a sadistic smile plastered over his lips.

"When th' time comes, my dear Ichigo, I'll take _everything_ from ya."

* * *

AN:Please comment, whether it be an insult, critisism, or a compliment. I want to know how to get better at writing, and I hope you'll help me. Now, I also know this isn't my best, I've been going through this really horrable writers block for the past few months, and it's killing me. xP


End file.
